Just Another Job
by Epik Master
Summary: After an argument with his roommate, Tomohawk decides to work at Freddy's, his favorite restaurant as a child. I really can't explain it so just read it. Rated T for Language and Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you FNaF children! If you think I'm new to FanFiction then you have no idea! This is technically my second FNaF fanfic but my first one is still a work in progress. If you just so happen to be a fan of Gumball then check out my other fics! :3**

**Anyways, I was thinking, "What might happen if my OC Tomohawk worked at Freddy's?" And then I thought, "I really need a sanvich." So I made myself a sanvich first and then wrote this fanfic!**

**A few things about this story. I know the second game is a prequel-sequel but I wanted this to take place in a modern time because I haven't decided on a timeline for some of my OCs. And the genders...well, I changed a few of them. Whoopdy-doo.**

**And one last thing for those who already know me, since I have a lot of friends who want to write fanfics but are too lazy to make an account, I'm creating a new account that will be for ALL of my friends to upload their stories. So basically I'm making a FanFic Studio for upcoming writers :P**

**And that's all for now! ON WITH LE STOREH! *phone call ends***

It was a cold Saturday in December. The fallen leaves from autumn were burried under piles of snow. Kids were playing in the white blanket of heavenlyness. Everything was awesome.

But this wasn't an up north city. This was California. _Southern_ California.

A place where snow was almost unheard of. A place where you would almost instantly run into a punk rock band just walking down the street. A place where Tomohawk lived.

Tomohawk was a 16 year old Native American with a large, red, multi-spiked Mohawk. And by large I mean LARGE. 1 foot to be exact. Ignoring that awesome fact about him, he was just the average kid. 5'7", not muscly but not skinny either, red eyes. Yaknow, the norm.

Right now he was in an argument with his band member/roommate Kona. It wasn't uncommon for them to fight about stuff but this was different.

"All you do is sit around watching TV and playing games!" Tomohawk yelled from across the living room.

"At least I have a part-time job! All you do is play guitar and that's it!" Kona fired back. He left the living room to go make himself some lunch in the kitchen. "You need to get a job somewhere!"

"Then maybe I will!" Tomohawk went to his MacBook Air and searched for any nearby jobs. He looked through the list of openings that were available.

Golf Caddy? Nah.

Lifeguard? Saving idiots who can't swim doesn't sound fun.

Night Guard? _'Sounds interesting_,' he thought. He look through the rest of the ad.

"Night guard needed for the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Ages 16-30. Call 757-117-1987 for more information."

"Fuck you Kona, I got myself a job!" He jumped out of his chair and ran out the door to walk to the restaurant. It was only a few blocks away and he could be there in 15 minutes.

**TIMELAPSE :3**

Tomohawk arrived outside Freddy's not too long after leaving his apartment. He walked over to a woman who was just leaving her car. A Mercedes-Benz. Very classy. So rich. Wait what was a talking about? Oh right the story...

"Hi, I'm here for the night guard job?" He said in an unsure voice.

"Well then, let's go into the back office and sign some papers," She answered back walking into the restaurant.

'Well that's strange,' he thought while following the woman. 'No interview?'

As they walked past the stage, Tomohawk looked at the animatronics. They seemed to be looking at him. He shrugged, just thinking he was seeing things.

**ANOTHER TIMELAPSE (I'm lazy :P)**

Tomohawk and the woman were in the office, sitting in chairs on the opposite sides on the table.

"My name is Mrs. Gardner and I am the supervisor here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but aren't you supposed to interview me?"

"What's your name?"

"Tomohawk."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Have you ever been convicted of a felony?"

"No."

"There's your interview." She pulled out some papers from her suitcase. "You may be familiar with our restaurant name."

"Yes ma'am, I've been to Freddy's as a kid before it shut down."

"And as you know we have recently reopened just 1 week ago. Our previous night guard has been moved to the day shift because of complaints he made. Our guess was because the night shift wasn't paying enough."

Tomohawk was kind of wondering how much he would be getting for just watching a kid's restaurant. Probably not that much.

"So I'll get to the point. How would you like to work 70 dollars per hour?"

**U w0t m8? **"And how many hours do I work?" Tomohawk asked.

"You'll be working 12 AM to 8, Monday to Friday. You'll recieve your paycheck on Friday morning."

$19,600 a week?! He could buy a new house in a month! "So when do I start?"

"You'll start tomorrow night. I'd recommend to come in at 11 PM. I'll be leaving around that time so I can give you your keys." Mrs. Gardner slid a paper across the table. "Sign here please," she said, pointing to the signature line on the contract.

Tomohawk grabbed a pen and signed the contract without hesitation. The two stood up and shook hands.

"Thanks ma'am, you won't regret your decision."

**YET ANOTHER timelapse ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Tomohawk was back at his apartment, watching his favorite show until Kona came bursting through the door.

"I told you I could get a job," Tomo said, not looking away from the TV.

"So where are you working at now?" Kona asked, putting up groceries into the refrigerator.

"I'm working at Freddy's."

"You mean Freddy Fazbear's?"

"The very one."

"I hated going there when I was a kid." Kona sat on the couch near Tomohawk.

"Why? It was like my favorite place as a kid."

"I don't know man, it was just how the animatronics looked."

"Well they reopened it and they look way different." He pulled out his iFruit and showed Kona a picture of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica.

"_Dude_... Chica is hot as fuck now."

"Shut up dude." Tomohawk shut down his phone and went back to the show.

"So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow night, Midnight to 8 AM."

"How much ya gettin' for it?"

Tomohawk put on the world's best troll face. "70 bucks an hour."

**U w0t m8?** "SEVENTY?! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"At least we'll be able to get a house pretty soon. All I have to do is work through Christmas break."

"Well school is ending this week but how are you gonna get to school on time?"

"I have Mr. Köster first and he's a cool guy. He'll understand."

"Well, make sure to say hi to the gang for me," Kona said with a chuckle.

"Sure, no problem."

And at that point, Tomohawk knew his life was about to get better.

**A/N: Well that's Chapter 1! Thanks to those who read this. The next chapter will be up pretty soon and will be the beginning of Night 1. Ye!**

**A few more things I wanted to add. If you have any questions about any OCs, just look at my account page :P**

**My timeline is gonna be canon to the original series. The timeline in this story goes like this. The restaurant from the first game was closed, then reopened in the same design as the second game, shut down AGAIN (for reasons that will be explained later), then finally rereopened another time which is the one that Tomohawk is working at.**

**Don't question my logic skillz.**

**Anyways, that's about it and I will see you guys next time!**

**GoooodBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEE-**


	2. Night 1, Part 1

**Le Second Chapter! I plan on running this series for about, I dunno 10-15 chapters and I plan on having 1,000 or more words in all of them.**

**Road House.**

**Just to remind you all, I am not a boss at writing. Don't be going all Grammar Nazi on me, just make helpful suggestions.**

**Secondly, I've been getting requests to make this a lemon. I will NOT make one unless a minimum of 7 people ask me to. I mean seriously people, I haven't even got to the part where he starts working!**

**Night 1. This is really gonna be a doozy. No pun intended. I don't even know if that could even be a pun. I'm really trying to buy myself some time but I'm running out of ideas to stall you guys.**

**ON WITH LE STOREH! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *phone call ends***

**Night 1 (Uno, Un, Ichi etc.)**

Night time in the city. Not much to say about it. Cars passing by every once in a while. Prostitutes hanging out on shady streets. Drug dealers smuggling smack to kids in the alleys.

But luckily for Tomohawk, he wasn't living downtown. He had walked down to the restaurant withouth anything interesting going on. Not like there was some fight going on in the streets or anything. He walked into the front door and was met by his supervisor.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon," she said in suprise. She handed over the building keys to Tomo.

"Well it's better to be early than late." He decided to arrive an hour early just in case.

"I should get going now, the previous guard left some instructions for you in the office, and I'll be seeing you soon." She speedily left out the door.

_'That was strange,'_ Tomohawk thought. He shrugged and went over to the Show Stage, looking at the animatronics.

"You guys were the best." He kept walking and eventually found himself in Kid's Cove. He stared at the mangled mess of robot parts on the floor.

"I really feel bad for you." He kept going and soon made it to the office. He sat down in the chair and started taking things out of his duffle bag that he brought.

A Playstation 4 (to plug into the monitors), an iPad 4 (obviously for more games and social media) and its charger, some snacks, a PSP (didn't those go out of style like a year ago?), and his guitar which he carried in a seperate case.

"This should be easy enough." He grabbed his iPad and started playing Asphalt 8 (seriously, what's with all the references?) until about 11:55 PM. Tomo put up his iPad and grabbed the iPad for the cameras. He looked around seeing the animatronics were still in their places.

He went back to gaming until he heard the phone started ringing. Tomohawk reached over and picked up the line.

"Hello, hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello?" Tomo replied.

"Oh, you must be the new night guard. I'm the assistant manager there."

"So what's the reason you called you for?"

"Well I'm here to get you settled in on your first few nights. Company wanted me to leave voice messages but I thought that would be rude."

"Yeah, that kind of would be offensive."

"As you know the previous night guard was moved to day shift. He was complaining about things trying to get into his office. I don't know how's that's possible because that should be the safest place on Earth."

"Doesn't seem safe when things are wondering around all night."

"Well, to stop this problem we've given you a Freddy Fazbear's head. Problem solved! You can leave it on for as long as you want. Anything that wondered, will wonder right back out."

Tomohawk grabbed the mask and tried putting it on. His Mohawk ripped straight through the top. Every breathe he took in that mask felt like his last. Tomo took off the mask breathing heavily, in and out.

"Yeah, it's not that ventilated. But the reason the animatronics move around is because they're AI is set to find the nearest source of human noise."

"That's actually a good idea."

"It's mostly to make sure they don't stray away from the kids that are partying. But at night they seem to go the office for some reason. Anyways, if you look at your camera feed, you'll see there's a box in the prize room."

Tomohawk looked at the Prize Corner on the camera. He used the flashlight and saw a big black box and some plushies of the animatronics. "Yeah I see it. What about it?"

"Well there's a wound up music box attached to that room to play music. It doesn't seem to effect them all but it does work on one of them." He let out a small cough before continuing. "I think thats about it. Just check the cams, use your flashlight, look in the vents, wear the mask, and wind the box. Good night!"

The Phone Guy hung up. _'That guy seemed pretty cool,"_ Tomohawk thought. He leaned back and looked through the cameras.

"Prize Corner, Show Stage, Hallway... Wait what?" He flipped the camera back to the Shot Stage. Something was different about the animatronics. They didn't look like robots. They looked as if they were real animals.

"I might be seeing things." He put down the tablet, walked across the room, plugged his Playstation 4 in and played games from his chair. Playstation-Only games. Little Big Planet 3. Far Cry 4. I need to get back on track.

He occasionally paused the game to wind the box but after about an hour-

**BANG!** A huge smashing sound went off in the vents.

"What was that?!" Tomohawk screamed. He paused the game and quickly threw on the Freddy Fazbear head. Nothing could prepare him for what he heard next.

"Tomohawk, is that you?"

**BUM BUM BUUUUMM, CLIFFHANGA! Sorry for the Cliff Hanging spectacular but I've been busy recently and this is all I've had to write in the time I had. I'll have part 2 of Night 1 up probably by tomorrow and I plan on making Night 2 in one chapter.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW, I'M MORE DESPERATE THEN A- then a- something that's desperate... Just leave reviews, okay? Thank you.**

**And I will see you guys, in the next video!**


	3. Night 1, Part 2

**Sorry guys about how late this story is, school and much coldness doesn't help. And don't worry, there will be no lemons, but there might be some things that are suggestive.**

**And you might have some questions on some stuff in the story so hold those questions until the end because I'll have some answers at the end.**

**I can't think of anything that I need to mention so...**

**ON WITH LE STOREH *phone call ends***

"Tomohawk? Is that you?"

Tomohawk knew that voice was familiar. He took off the suffocating mask and peered into the right air vent.

"Bonnie!" He exclaimed. Toy Bonnie slowly crawled out of the vent and stood in front of Tomohawk.

He was the same Bonnie but different. He wasn't animatronic but was an actually living creatures. Real skin, real blue fur, everything. It all seemed too real for Tomohawk. The two friends embraced in a long hug.

"I missed you Bonnie!"

"Just call me Bon Bon."

After about a minute, the two stopped and a flood of questions shot from Tomohawk's mouth.

"How have you guys been? How are you alive? Aren't you an animatronic? What happened to the Dead Kennedys? Is mayonnaise an instrument?"

He was interrupted by a echoing laugh coming from the hallway.

"Aw crap, it's a murdler! But don't worry, I got this!" Tomohawk reached for his case and pulled out his guitar. "I'll stop with them with my tasty licks!" He started strumming extremely fast, making extreme waves of awesome rock music down the hallway.

Obviously it didn't work. Slowly, from the dark shadows of the unlit hallway came forth...

"Chi Chi?" He had nicknamed Toy Chica as a child. Tomohawk has always been bad at names.

"Tomohawk!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She ran towards Tomohawk and gave him a huge bear hug. She stopped when she heard him start to wheeze and cough.

"Sorry 'bout that!" She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He let out another cough before ranting on again."Why are the Beatles dead? What happened to your guitar? Turn down for what? Why is this all happening?"

"Calm down pal!" Bon Bon said, petting Tomohawk's head.

"Hey!" Tomo exclaimed, pushing away his arm. "I'm not a kid anymore! I don't like being pet. Well, not all the time." He slowly turned his attention to their...lower areas...

"And why don't you wear any clothes? What is this, a hippie camp? Is this 1984?"

"What's wrong with it?" Chi Chi asked. "It's just a natural thing."

"Sounds interesting." He thought about taking off his clothes but decided not to. "So you guys want to hang out like old times and play some video games?"

"What's a video game?" Bon Bon asked.

"How you no know?"

"I know what they are!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "They're those gadgets those kids play on in the Game Room!"

"You guys have a lot to learn." He handed each one of them a DualShock 4 and sat down with them in front of the TV.

**Yet Another Timelapse later.**

Within two hours, Tomohawk had showed them the ins and outs of basic gaming and they had even managed to win a few rounds on WWE 2K15.

"You guys only won because it was 2 on 1," Tomohawk said, watching the two dance in victory.

"Your just jealous that we're better than you!" As Bon Bon and Chi continued dancing, he went over to check the cameras and noticed the music box was getting low.

"Damn it! The music box is getting low! I don't want to have to keep rewinding it!" An idea popped in his head. "I got it!" He quickly grabbed his iPad and ran out the office. He came back in about 2 minutes with the biggest troll grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Bon Bon asked.

"I took care of some business."

**Meanwhile, at zee Prize Counter.**

Tomo's iPad was setup right next to Puppet's box, playing the Sleepy Time Channel on iTunes Radio. Which probably isn't a real channel but...

IMAAAAGINAAATIOON!

**Back in The Office**

"So," Chi started. "How's it like outside?"

"Yeah," Bon Bon said. "I want to know about it too!"

Tomohawk grabbed his guitar and plugged into an amp in the corner. "I'll tell you about it. In the form of a song!" He started off with a low pitched beat then switched to a faster and higher noteage.

_'Are you believin the mornin papers?_

_War is comin back in style!_

_There's generals here, advisors there,_

_And terrorists nibblin everywhere_

_The chessboards fillin up with red,_

_We can make more money if we blow off their heads!'_

The two animals stared in shock and awe at the harsh lyrics.

_'Economy is looking bad,_

_Let's start another war!_

_Fan the fires of racist hatred,_

_We want total war!'_

Tomohawk stopped and realized he was so close to the amp that his nose was bleeding down to his chest. He took out a handkerchief, wiped up his blood and kept going with the song.

_'Drooling fingers, panic buttons,_

_Playing with missiles like their toys!_

_There's easy money, easy jobs,_

_Especially when ya build the bombs!_

_That blow the cities off the map-'_

"Please stop!" Chi yelled over his heavy guitar riffs. Tomohawk stopped playing his awesome rock notes and set aside his guitar.

"But I had 3 more songs left!" He looked at the hallway, expecting something, or someone, before telling them more about the world. Without the deafening amp sounds.

He told them about poverty. Parents and their children living in slums, trying their best to make ends meet. He told them about war. Hundreds and thousands of people dying, just for big businesses to get rich. He told them of fascism and racism, one of the biggest problems in modern society.

But Tomo didn't want to leave them with those terrible memories. He told them about newborn babies, bright rainbows across the skies, beautiful sunsets crossing the horizon.

"It's a messed up world out there. There's good things and there's bad things. I'm only sixteen and I know every problem in today's society. But we can't forget the stuff that's not wrong. That's the only reason why we're all still alive."

Pure silence.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

"What was that?" Tomohawk yelled, jumping out of his chair. He flashed his flashlight down the hallway.

Toy Freddy was standing at the end of the hallway, staring at him.

"He's just standing there! Menacingly!" Tomohawk tried to keep the flashlight pointed at him but it suddenly turned off. "Freaking Double-A batteries. Runs out of power the one time you need them."

Tomohawk jumped backwards when he saw Toy Freddy walk into the office.

"What's going on in here?" He looked over at his band members. "Who is this guy?"

"It's Tomohawk!" Bon Bon said with the weirdest deep look on his face. "He used to come here all the time!"

The anthro bear slowly walked over to Tomohawk. "Right, right, I remember you." He looked directly into Tomo's eyes, standing just one inch away from his face.

"You were the kid who always snuck into here and got to play for free. How do you suppose you'll pay back that $3,500 that you owe the company?"

Tomohawk started to sweat profusely. "Well, I...ya see, the thing is..."

Freddy stepped back and let out a huge guffaw. "I'm just messin with ya pal!" He put one paw on Tomohawk's shoulder. "So how old are ya now? Nineteen? Twenty-one?"

Tomo was uncomfortable but kind of aroused by Freddy's touch. "I'm actually sixteen."

"Oh." Freddy left the office and mumbled, "Two more years..."

Tomohawk stood in the middle of the room, staring into the dark hallway. "Is this normal?"

"Freddy did take a liking to you when you were younger," Bonnie said as he continued to play on Tomohawk's PS4.

"What do you mean by 'liking'?" Tomohawk sat down next to them and grabbed a controller.

"You know how friends like each other? Well he like likes you."

"Well that's...interesting..."

**7:55 AM**

Freddy and the gang were all back on stage. Tomohawk was getting ready to leave with all his things packed.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Chi Chi whined.

"I can't stay here forever. Well I could, but then the police would come and arrest me. Probably would think I'm a Pedo Bear or something."

Freddy quickly added, "Well, we don't want that to happen! Goodbye!"

"Bye guys!" Tomohawk went over to the door but before he left he decided to look back at them. They had turned back into animatronics!

"This place is wierding me out, man." He walked out the door and headed home.

**Le End of Night 1.**

**A/N: Well, THIS is probably a letdown for anyone who expected more. I'm sorry guys, but us writers have sometimes where we just lose steam. But I will try to get the next chapter out quicker and possibly make it better.**

**Time to answer some questions that nobody has asked yet!**

**Why did I rename the Toy animatronics? It's easier than saying the full long name out and I'm planning introducing the old animatronics pretty soon and I didn't want my fans to get confused and I DEFINITELY didn't want to confuse myself. So I just gave them nicknames.**

**Why did this take so long? I ran out of ideas sometimes, every time I try to start on this one of my friends wants to chat or I see one of my games so I go on those instead. So I will put those into their own files so they're less of distractions.**

**Why are there so many REFERENCES?! Because I love doing them. In fact, let's have a contest. Let's see who can find the most references in my story!**

**And for anyone who wants to know, the song that Tomohawk was singing is called When Ya Get Drafted by Dead Kennedys. They're probably my favorite band and I LOVE their music.**

**Well that's it for now and I will see you- in the next video!**


	4. Night 2

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of my story, I was really busy on my new PS4 and I keep getting mesmerized by the awesomeness of it. But I promise you, I will try to post these more often! And this will be the last chapter that the toy animatronics are referred to with their normal names. You'll find out why pretty soon.**

**And I have a bit of bad news for some people. I do plan on adding lemons in this story. I'm sorry but I felt that at some point it might help build character relationships. But don't worry, I'll give a warning at the beginning of the chapter if it will include any lemons and I'll tell you which part to skip if you don't want to read it.**

**On with le storeh! *phone call ends***

"Tomohawk!" Kona yelled from the living room. He was playing WWE 2K15 on their Playstation 4 and he noticed something peculiar.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to sleep!" Tomohawk was busy trying to sleep in his room until Kona called his name out. He got out of bed and went into the living room to see what Kona was fussing about.

"When did you make these?" He showed him two custom characters on the game named 'Big Boy Bonnie' and 'The Pizza Queen'.

"What are you talking about?"

Kona stood up and pointed directly at the screen. "I'm talking about THIS!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kona dropped his controller onto the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you pranking me or something?! I saw you take the PS4 with you last night!"

"I seriously don't see what you're getting at."

"What the fuck?! You got some cameras set up or something?! You making some stupid video?!"

"Yo no habla inglés!" Tomohawk quickly ran back to his room to get ready for the day ahead of him.

**One long day later**

Tomohawk was heading over to Freddy's. He decided to go earlier to meet up with the gang. He had brought a top hat for Freddy, a pizza for Chi, and a box of chocolates for Bon Bon. Don't ask about the first and last ones, it just seemed fitting to him.

He came through the door around 11, the same time the day guard was leaving.

"Hey, what's up champ?" The man said to Tomohawk.

"Not much. I got a question."

"Go ahead and ask!"

"Did the animatronics ever uh, try to talk to you?"

"Not that I can recall. Why'd ya ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna be heading out. I'll see ya soon!" The day guard walked out and locked the door behind him.

"That guy seemed pretty cool." He turned around and saw the animals had already started moving.

Bonnie was tuning his bass, Chica was heading to who knows where and Freddy was cleaning off something that Tomohawk couldn't see. He walked over to Bonnie and sat down next to him.

"Busy fix in' up your bass I see?"

Bonnie gave him a confused look. "You mean guitar, right?"

"Uh, no. The last time I checked, guitars have six strings. You have four." He gave the box of chocolates to Bonnie and walked over to Freddy.

"What's up bruh?"

"AAAAH!" Freddy screamed, hiding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got behind your back?" Tomohawk could tell it was metallic because he heard a clanging sound.

"W-what are you talking about?" Freddy started blushing and sweating profusely.

"Nevermind. And you might wanna hide your boner. Looks like you're trying to yiff someone." He walked off to the office, leaving Freddy's new top hat on the stage.

**12 AM**

"Hey Freddy, have you seen Chica and Tomo?"

"No, I haven't seen them for almost an hour." Freddy left the show stage to look for them. He wondered the restaurant until he heard sounds coming from one of the party rooms.

"You want some more?"

"I want it all in my mouth!"

"Then take it all in!"

Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tomohawk was having sex with Chica! He knew this kid was no good. Freddy quickly ran into the room and tackled Tomohawk to the ground.

"What are you doing Freddy?!" Tomohawk yelled, trying to struggled free.

Freddy looked over at Chica who was sitting at a table, eating the pizza that Tomohawk brought. He stood up and let Tomo stand to his feet.

"What was that for?!"

"I thought you and her were..."

"Why would I do that? She's my friend!" Tomohawk touched the side of his head and looked at his hand. "Now my freakin' head is bleeding! I'm gonna go try and stop it." Tomo headed for the bathroom, leaving the two in the party room.

"Freddy, that wasn't very kawaii of you," Chica said, taking another bite of her pizza.

**Meanwhile**

Tomohawk was in the bathroom, looking at his head. He had small gash but it would probably heal up pretty soon. He took some toilet paper, wrapped some around his head and looked in the mirror again.

_'Just deal with it,'_ Tomohawk whispered to himself. _'It was just an accident."_

"Hello."

"What was that?!" He quickly hid in one of the stalls, thinking there was an intruder.

"Hi!"

_'Wait, why would an intruder tell me he's here? And why would he sound like a baby?'_ He walked out then jumped back slightly, seeing a little boy holding balloons and a balloon sign.

"Dude, you scared me! Wait, who are you?"

"His name's Balloon Boy," Bonnie said, walking into the bathroom. "He doesn't like to talk much though."

"Eh, Balloon Boy doesn't seem right to me. I'm gonna call him Kevin!" Balloon Boy laughed at his new nickname that Tomohawk gave him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take some time off in the office. You guys can stop by later if you want." He walked past Bonnie and 'Kevin' and headed for the office.

**12:55 AM**

Tomohawk noticed that someone had left a voice message on the office phone. He pressed the play button and listen to it.

'_Well, um, you didn't answer earlier so I decided to just leave a message. Uh, so it's pretty much useless to hide this anymore. You probably already notice that the animatronics turn into anthropomorphic animals after hours. Uh, we're not 100% sure on why this happens but it seems they keep their abilities to find predators so uh, make sure you don't commit any kind of felonies while you work there. Not saying that you're a criminal! Don't think that I meant that._

_"Anyways, uh, they seem to get more attracted to humans later on in the week. Not in the sexual way if that's what you thought I meant. I mean, well, they might but..._

"Wait, what?" Tomohawk said in shock. Well, by the way Freddy was acting, he should have expected that.

_"Ignoring that, you might've also noticed the old ones in the storage room. They've been deactivated and we just use them for parts now. I used to like those old ones, especially Foxy the Pirate. Wait, Foxy... Oh right Foxy. Hey listen, that one was always kinda glitchy, the head trick might not work on him. If he somehow activates and you see him in the hallway, just flash your light at him from time to time. It'll cause a system reset or something._

"Well that's nice to know." He quickly flashed his light down the hall, then listen to the phone call again.

_"And uh make sure to wind that box! I'll be honest, I never really liked the puppet. It was always, thinking. Well uh, that's about it, I'll talk to you soon."_

The call ended. He cranked up the music box again and put the tablet down. He was suprised to see Chica and Bonnie sitting on his table.

"Aaahh! Guys, stop doing that! It's getting annoying!"

"We're sorry!" Chica apologized. "We didn't want to interrupt! But we wanted to learn some more about you!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said. "We want to know about your life outside!"

"Well," Tomohawk started, "I was born in San Fierro. A pretty nice place even though it's on a fault line. My family moved back to Nebraska after I was born. That place has some pretty cold winters. We lived there for a while before... _'The Incident'_ and I moved back here. Got into rock, made a band, and that's about it.

"Can you tell us about your band?"

"Oh right the band... We mostly play punk rock, I'm the guitarist and vocalist. Not an easy task. My friend Kona's the drummer, DJ's our bassist and sometimes the vocalist."

"What are your friends like?"

"Just like any other crackers. They're pretty cool, I usually hang out and play video games with them."

"That sounds interesting," a mysterious voice whispered. Tomohawk could feel cold fingers run up his spine.

'Goddammit,' He thought. 'That better not be Freddy again.' He slowly turned around and, yet again, jumped back in suprise.

"Who are you?!" He asked, still panicking on the floor.

"My name's Vixen," the fox said seductively. "What's yours?"

He stood back to his feet and bowed in front of her. "My friends call me Mr. T, but you can call me Tomohawk." He stood back up and wound the music box up again.

"That's probably a lie," Bonnie said, walking out of the office.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys but I'm gonna get some sleep." Tomohawk laid back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Goo' night guys."

**7:30 AM**

Tomohawk slowly sat up and yawned, taking a look at his watch.

"Four hours of sleep? That's a lot more than usual." He looked down, noticing that his shirt and pants were missing. "Crap, not this again!" Tomo saw there was a note attached to the desk. He picked it up and read what it said.

_'Thanks for the fun night. I hope you enjoyed it too~_

_- Love, Vixen'_

"I was knocked out cold, how could I have done anything fun?" He walked over to the supply closet and put on a security uniform. It look like nobody had used in years.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy said, appearing right behind Tomohawk.

"Dammit!" He screamed, turning around to face the boy. "Stop doing that!" He noticed that BB was holding a camera in his hand. "What's that for?"

"Ha ha ha!" BB handed him the camera and quickly left through the vent.

"That kid has issues." Tomohawk put up the camera to watch later. He sat back in his chair and checked the cameras for Vixen and the others.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

"Wat the heck was that?" He flashed his light down the hallway and was shocked by what he saw.

It was Foxy the Pirate.

"Okay, just calm down and take the guys' advice." Tomo flashed the flashlight occasionally for the next 10 minutes and made sure Foxy didn't move an inch until...

"Crap, my flashlight stop working!" He tried repeatedly to press the button but to no avail. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he out on the mask and hoped for the best.

...

...

...

***DING DONG DING DONG***

"Fuck yes!" Tomohawk jumped out of his chair and ran out the building, all the way back to his apartment.

**Uh, sorry for the cliffhanger/ quick ending, I was really being pressured into releasing this chapter, that's another reason why this chapter was kinda sucky.**

**I'm gonna be taking a fanfiction break so don't expect any new updates for about a week. So until then, I'm gonna have a poll for this story, so check it out :P**

**Anyways, I will see you guys later!**


	5. Author's Note(s)

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to leave a note here to why I'm inactive and to answer some mail and reviews I've been given.**

**A=Answer**

**R=Reply**

xChiku: Is Vixen a guy or a girl?

**A: Vixen is a girl, for you and anyone who was confused on that. I didn't really think Vixen was a guy name but after listening to it for awhile, I can see how it might be confusing.**

Humor Is NOT For Losers: I cracked up from the random references. Well done!

**R: Thanks bro, I try to make sure to have at least one or two references but also to not make too many references. Then it just really gets away from the story plot.**

Guest: doubt tomohawk gonna be a werewolf by image?

**A: First off, git gud at gramer br0. Second, no, Tomohawk isn't a wolf, he is a normal human (well, by some standards). But that does give me a good idea for some future stories so thanks! You can find out a bit more about Tomohawk on my profile.**

XForceGuy01: How long is it gonna take for the next chapter?

**A: Eh, that's gonna depend. I'm really losing ideas so I need some people to maybe give me some hints on what I should include next.**

**And a bit about the latest chapter. I personally felt that the chapter might have been better if some people hadn't been rushing me to finish it.**

**So that's all the questions/reviews I've received, remember, or have already answered. I'll probably be working on the chapter by next week but I can't really promise.**

**BYYYYEEE!**


End file.
